


Shower

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Eddie and Buck get trapped down in a sewer after being sent down to rescue a cat.  They laugh, they save lives, they fight...they end up in the shower?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 587





	Shower

Buck loved his job. He really did. He gave up millions of dollars for it. He loved his job. He tried to remember that as he walked through the sewer's filthy sewage. The smell alone was enough to have him gagging. He looked over at Eddie and pouted. 

“Pretty sure this is Bobby’s form of payback for the lawsuit.” Buck whined and Eddie gave him a dirty look.

“You don’t say!” Eddie grumbled as they continued down the sewer. 

Bobby had sent them down into the sewers to find a blasted cat that had somehow managed to fall down into an open manhole. 

“God, the smell!” Buck gagged bring a hand to his mouth. 

“Keep it together, man.” Eddie said as they kept pushing forward. 

“How are you not gagging right now?” Buck asked him and Eddie shrugged. “I’ve got amazing gag reflexes.” Eddie said and Buck snorted.

“Dude, think about what you just said.” Buck smirked at him and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“You have the maturity of a five year old, man.” Eddie replied but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“It’s part of my charm.” Buck shot back as he turned a corner and tripped over something in the sewage that had him falling forward, luckily Eddie caught him by the arm and steaded him. 

“What the hell was that?” Buck wondered and Eddie frowned. 

Eddie pointed his flashlight down and Buck let out a strangled noise.

“That would be a decomposed raccoon if I had to guess.” Eddie looked over at Buck with a disgusted look. 

“I’m going to take the world’s longest shower after this!” Buck swore and Eddie snorted. 

“You kinda brought this on yourself, man.” Eddie smirked clapping Buck on the back. 

Buck shot him a dark look. “Shut up.” He mumbled as he looked around the next corner before turning. 

“Hey, don’t look at me. I forgave you for being an idiot.” Eddie told him and Buck raised an offended eyebrow.  
“Cap, forgave me too. He’s just trying to teach me a lesson.” Buck said as he kept his ears open for any meows. 

“Wish Cap, kept me out of your lessons.” Eddie said as he kicked something unrecognizable off his boot. 

Buck pouted at him. “I thought you had my back? Through thick and thin. Smoke and...sewage?” Buck teased as he bumped Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Pendejo.” Eddie shook his head. 

Buck scoffed playfully when a small meow caught both their attentions. 

“Finally!” Buck growled as he saw the wet cat trapped in a dead end. 

“Grab it.” Eddie said and Buck whirled around. “Me! Why me? You grab it.” 

“What no! You’re the one being punished you grab it!” Eddie pushed him forward a bit. 

“I’m allergic!” Buck called out and Eddie looked less than impressed. “No you’re not!” 

“Yes I am!” Buck argued but Eddie rolled his eyes. “You had two growing up!” Eddie replied with annoyance. 

“Fuck, you remember that?” Buck winced. 

“Snowball and Peaches, now get the damn cat!” Eddie ordered and Buck huffed. 

Buck pouted but walked towards the feral cat. “Hey little guy.” Buck started but then started to gag. 

“Damn, man. It smells.” Buck whined and Eddie sighed. “Don’t be a baby grab it.”

“Sorry my gag reflexes are not as good as yours.” Buck called back over his shoulder and Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Buck…” 

“Alright, Alright!” Buck said raising a hand in surrender before picking up the cat.

The cat hissed and tried to scratch his eyes out. Eddie was smirking at him and Buck flipped him off as best he could with a wild cat in his arms. 

“Let’s get the hell outta here.” Buck said and Eddie nodded. 

They were walking back and Buck kept trying to calm down the furball in his arms, when all of a sudden everything started to shake and rumble. Buck went flying one way and Eddie the other. The cat took off in a blur of black. 

“Earthquake!” Eddie cried out as he tried to stand up only to get thrown back down into the sewage. 

“Fucking LA!” Buck growled as he got a mouthful of… he didn’t even want to think about it. 

A large piece of debris fell from the ceiling and Buck rolled away just in time to dodge the front of an SUV. He looked up to see the large crack in the ceiling. Sunlight came drifting in. 

“Shit! Buck you good?” Eddie called out as he tried to gain his footing. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Buck called out as he got on his hands and knees to steady himself. 

Buck looked back at the SUV and cursed under his breath. “Eddie, we got two in the from seats!” 

“Damn it!” He heard Eddie next to him. 

They both stumbled their way to the car as aftershocks continued to jerk them around. Buck went to the driver’s seat, while Eddie took the passenger’s. 

“James…” The driver slurred as Buck managed to get the door open to check on him. 

Buck was a mess and a bacteria magnet but he had to make sure the man wasn't hurt or bleeding out. 

“Sir, are you hurt anywhere?” Buck asked as he looked him over. “My boyfriend, is my boyfriend okay?” The man slurred again trying to look over at the passenger. 

Buck stopped him. “Let’s not move your head right now okay. My partner is checking on your boyfriend, he’s in good hands.” Buck told him and was relieved to see that there didn’t seem to be any large cuts or lacerations. Just a small cut on his forehead. He looked over at Eddie, who gave him a nod. 

“What’s your name, sir?” Buck asked as he looked up at the hole that the car fell through. 

“Jake.” He answered and Buck nodded. “Okay, Jake. We are going to get you and your boyfriend outta here okay. Don’t move.” Buck told him and walked around the car to Eddie. 

“Anything we should be worried about?” Buck asked lowly and Eddie shook his head. “Few bumps and scrapes nothing too severe but we won’t know for sure until we get them to the hospital.” Eddie said as he looked back at the SUV. 

“Any ideas on how to get them out?” Buck asked when his radio went off.

“Buck? Diaz?” Bobby’s worried voice flickered through it. 

“We’re okay, Cap.” Eddie answered and Bobby sighed in relief. 

“But we do got a bit of a situation down here.” Buck told him.

“Guessing it’s got to do with that SUV.” Chimney voiced came through.

Eddie and Buck exchanged a look of surprise. “How?” Buck started but Chimney cut him off. “Look up.” Chimney said and they both looked up to see Chimney up by the opening of the hole. 

“I think we can fit a stretcher down!” Chimney yelled down.

“Alright!” Eddie shouted back. “We’ll prep them!” Buck called up as he made his way back to Jake. 

It wasn’t long before they had Jake and James out of the sewer. “Alright your turn boys!” Hen called out as she threw down a harness for them to use to climb out. 

Buck was the first to be pulled up and he was half way there when another quake hit. He went flying into the side and then to the ground as more debris rumbled and collapsed around them. They were shrouded in darkness again. Eddie barely dodged a slab of concrete as he rolled away. 

“Buck! Buck! Evan!” He called out and heard coughing to his left. 

Eddie couldn’t see anything as he stumbled over to the sound of coughing. 

“Evan? Evan, are you okay?” Eddie asked alarmed. 

“I’m starting to regret not being in Bora Bora on a jet ski.” Buck answered as he sat up and Eddie exhaled in relief. 

“Are you cut? Bleeding?” Eddie worried due to the blood thinners. 

“Kinda hard to tell.” Buck mumbled as he patted himself down. “Don’t think so but I’m covered in fucking sewage so...why aren’t I in Bora Bora.” He joked and Eddie frowned as he looked around them.

“We need to get you outta here and checked over.” Eddie muttered worriedly. 

“Eddie, man. We got this.” Buck told him putting a hand on his arm. 

Eddie nodded still feeling like his heart was in his throat as he helped Buck up. 

“Bobby?” Eddie radioed but got no answer. 

“Great…” Buck muttered sarcastically as he looked around. 

“Got your flashlight or did you lose it in the chaos?” Eddie asked hopefully. “Lost it. You?” Buck asked and Eddie cursed. 

“Hey, man. We’ve been in worst situations. We’ll have you home in time for dinner with Christopher in no time.” Buck said as he walked over to check the stability of the walls. 

“I’m more worried about you, Buck. If you’re bleeding.” Eddie replied as he tried the radio again. 

“I’m fine, Eddie.” Buck reassured. “Though, I could really use a shower.” He joked and Eddie snorted. 

“You think Christopher is okay?” Buck asked the worry in his voice clear as day. 

“Should be fine, he’s in Glendale with my Abuela for the weekend.” Eddie told him. 

“The whole weekend?” Buck frowned. “I had some stuff to do tonight and tomorrow night.” Eddie muttered and Buck could tell he was hiding something. 

“You mean your little fight club?” Buck asked and Eddie blanched. “How’d…”

“You’ve been showing up with a new bruise every other day. I did some digging and talked to Bosco. Let’s just say your girlfriend isn't very good at keeping a secret.” Buck said as he walked over to another wall of debris to check it.

“Bosco is just a friend.” Eddie huffed and Buck chuckled. “Whatever you say, man.” Buck called over his shoulder. 

“You’re not pissed about the street fighting?” Eddie asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not my place to be pissed. Do I want to knock some fucking sense into you? Yes. Do I think you are being extremely stupid? Yes. Is it my place to tell you what to do with your pain? No.” Buck explained as he shifted some debris. 

Eddie joined him. “I just got a lot of steam to blow off, man.” Eddie said as he dragged a large piece of concrete out of the way. 

“You don’t gotta explain yourself to me, Eddie.” Buck grunted moving another slab and Eddie frowned. 

“Yeah, I do. Your my best friend.” Eddie replied and Buck sighed. 

“Exactly why I don’t want to talk about this.” Buck said as they made some headway with the debris. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked confused. 

“Because I just got you back, man and if we talk about this, I am going to say something that’s going to piss you off and we’re going to go back to fighting.” Buck explained as he wiped his forehead. 

“I’m not going to get pissed off, man. I value your opinion.” Eddie whispered as he sat on his hind legs.

Buck huffed and turned to him. “Fine. I think you are being a selfish dickhead…” Eddie cut him off. “Whoa! Hang on…”

“Hey, you wanted my opinion than shut up and listen.” Buck replied and Eddie stopped speaking.

“I think that what you are doing is selfish. Not only could you be arrested, leaving Christopher with minimal contact with you. You could also die. One bad hit to the head or spine and you are leaving Christopher without a father. Not to mention the oath you took as a paramedic. You are supposed to help people not injure them. This whole Tyler Durden routine is stupid and not at all like you. I know things have been fucked up. I know Chris is going through a very hard time and I hate that he is and I know you are feeling like you can’t help him. But shipping him off to your Abuela’s because you got a fight night is not helping. He probably already knows something is up with you, that kid is so fucking smart and he notices things.” Buck finished and Eddie sighed running a hand through his hair. 

“I know that. I’m not shipping him off. I just don’t want him to see me…” Buck cut him off. 

“Fucked up? Than don’t get fucked up.” Buck said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“I need some way to release my anger!” Eddie shouted and Buck glared at him.

“You need a physical way to get your anger out, cool. There is this thing called a gym.” Buck growled as they pulled another large junk of debris away. 

“Gym doesn’t work for me anymore!” Eddie snapped and Buck had enough of his bullshit. 

“It doesn’t work for you anymore because you won’t let it!” Buck said exasperated. 

“Says the guy, who settled his anger by suing his family!” Eddie shot back.

“Yeah I let the anger win and I nearly lost everyone that I care about. Learn from my fucking mistake and smarten the fuck up! Because if you don’t, you are going to wake up one morning with no one.” Buck said angrily and Eddie sighed, 

“I already wake up alone.” Eddie muttered and Buck scoffed at him. 

“What happened to Shannon was horrible but don’t fucking think for a second you wake up alone when you have Christopher to wake up to. I would kill to wake up to that kid everyday.” Buck seethed as he pulled out another piece of debris. 

“Buck…” Eddie whispered and Buck sighed. 

“I told you talking about this was a bad idea.” Buck mumbled before crawling through the hole they made in the debris. 

Eddie frowned before following him through. 

Buck was waiting for him on the other side. “I’m glad we talked about it. You gave me a lot to think about.” Eddie said and Buck rolled his shoulders. “Good. Now let’s get outta here.” Buck said pointing to the ladder leading up to a manhole. 

Eddie pushed the manhole out of the way and helped Buck out. They sat on the side of the curb to catch their breath. 

“Buckaroo? Eddie? Cap, over here!” Hen called out before rushing to them. 

“You boys okay?” She asked with concern all over her face as she started checking over Buck. 

Chimney arrived a second later and started on Eddie. Bobby was pacing behind them with a worried look. 

“All good, Buckaroo! Nothing too serious a few bruises but I don’t see any lacerations.” Hen said and Buck relaxed and so did the rest of the team. 

“No offense but you guys smell like shit.” Chimney said with a laugh. 

Buck groaned at that and got up. “I need a shower, like now.” Buck said and Bobby nodded. 

“Diaz and Buck, head home. Get cleaned up. We can handle things here.” Bobby ordered. “You sure, Cap?” Eddie asked and Bobby nodded.

“Yes. I don’t think we could get any work done if we had to deal with that smell.” Bobby joked but there was a bit of truth to his words. 

“Damn my truck's back at the station.” Buck pouted and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“We are like a 20 minute walk from my place, come on.” Eddie tugged on his arm and waved to the team. 

“Great add sweat to the mix of smells. It’s hot as balls and we are in full gear.” Buck whined as Eddie pushed him forward. 

The walk back to Eddie’s place was filled with Buck’s complaints about the heat, the smells and the looks they got from passersby. Eddie was so happy to see his house that he nearly kissed the ground. Buck leaned against the railing as Eddie unlocked the front door. 

“Take off your boots, and leave them on the porch.” Eddie said as he did the same. 

Once inside, Eddie let out a deep breath of relief. “Shower.” He said hauling Buck with him to the bathroom. 

Eddie grabbed the pantry and shrugged off his dirty coat and overalls. Buck did the same and they threw it in the pantry that nearly tipped over due to the weight. 

“You go first.” Buck said nodding to the shower that Eddie just turned on. 

“I’m not having you walked around my place with that sewage all over you, I will never get rid of the smell.” Eddie said shaking his head.  
“You’re just as covered as me, man.” Buck gestured at him up and down. 

“We’re just going to have to squeeze in together.” Eddie said unbuttoning his uniform shirt. 

Buck stared at him with wide eyes. “What?” Buck choked. “Buck, please don’t fight me on this, I just want to shower and pass out.” Eddie sighed and Buck just nodded his cheeks turning a deep shade of red as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

Eddie tried to calm his beating heart as he threw his wife-beater into the pantry with Buck's white under shirt. Buck tried not to stare as Eddie unbuckled his belt. Buck looked away as Eddie threw his pants, boxers and socks into the pile of clothes. Eddie entered the shower as Buck rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Buck could see Eddie through the glass door and gulped before opening it and squeezing in. The shower was super small and Buck and Eddie were both over 6 feet tall. Eddie tried to adjust the shower head to spray them both.

“Squeeze in closer.” Eddie muttered trying to keep his voice level.

Buck closed his eyes and counted to three before getting closer. Eddie could feel Buck’s muscular chest against his back. Eddie grabbed some Old Spice body wash and lattered it into a washcloth. He handed it to Buck who gently took it from him. 

“Can you get my back?” Eddie whispered and Buck bit his lip. “Yeah…” Buck murmured as he slowly brought the washcloth to Eddie back. 

Buck leaned his head against Eddie’s shoulder as he washed his back. “There is no going back from this is there?” Buck asked and Eddie shuddered. “Do you want to go back?” Eddie asked softly as he looked over his shoulder at him. 

“No…” Buck said staring at Eddie’s lips. “Me either.” Eddie whispered as he leaned up to kiss Buck. 

Buck dropped the washcloth and pushed Eddie up against the tiled wall. Eddie pulled Buck closer by the hair. “Evan…” Eddie sighed as Buck bit his lower lip. 

“No more fighting, Eddie...Promise me.” Buck leaned back to look at him seriously. 

Eddie stared at him before closing his eyes. “I promise, Mi Amor.” Eddie said reopening his eyes. 

Buck nodded and kissed him. Buck trailed little kisses down Eddie’s jaw and down his chest going lower and lower. 

Eddie moaned. “Buck what are you doing?” Eddie asked hoping to god that Buck planned to keep going lower. 

“Working on my gag reflexes.” Buck said looking up him with a small smile. 

Eddie laughed.


End file.
